fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games/X791
The Grand Magic Games in X791, like every other year, were held in Crocus, FioreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 10-11 inside the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 Participants Initially, 113 teams took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of teams participating decreased to only 8.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11. Event Organizers Referee & Mascot The preliminaries and the main games are announced by Mato. It's unknown if he's a pumpkin creature or a man with a costume. His head is a giant pumpkin with eyes and mouth. He wears a striped jacket with a dark cape, pants, boots, gloves and a dark witch-like hat. He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 9 Main Events Chapati Lola is the Grand Magic Games announcer, Shitou Yajima and Jenny Realight are the commentators of the event. Chapati gives the audience general information about the Games and the participants, while Yajima gives his opinions about them. Jenny is the Guest of the Games for the 1st Day, also a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and the Miss Fiore. She cheers for her guild during the 1st Day. Jason was the 2nd Day's Guest, saying "Coool" to everything that he seesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 and since Matt had the day off, Chapati also acted as referee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 13 In the third day, the Magic Council's official Lahar serves as the Guest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 3 Preliminary Event In X791, the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus's buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal moved on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-11 The inside was like a giant 3D mazeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 13 that spinsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 15. The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulation!" and "GOAL" written above it, where the Mato waited to greet the winning teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 31 Battles/Results *Sky Labyrinth Tournament reporter Jason.Volume 32 Extra Content]] The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 4 points *5th: 3 points *6th: 2 points *7th: 1 points *8th: 0 points For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 15-16 The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 (however, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desiresFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 9) and will be set up like so: *Team A vs Team B *Team C vs Team D *Team E vs Team F *Team G vs Team H The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-5 First Day: July 1, X791 Hidden The first day's event is "Hidden" in which the participants are: Beth GMG Avatar.jpg|'Beth Vanderwood' Eve X791 Avatar.jpg|'Eve Tearm' Gray GMG Avatar.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster' Juvia GMG Profile Pic.jpg|'Juvia Lockser' Lyon X791 Avatar.jpg|'Lyon Vastia' Nullpuding Profile.png|'Nullpuding' Rufus The Poet.jpg|'Rufus Lohr' Yaeger GMG Avatar.jpg|'Yaeger' In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 *Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 *10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-20 *Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. *The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes. Results: Battles Two of the matches were sabotaged by outside forces, both involving Fairy Tail.: * The first battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona was sabotaged by a Obra from Team Raven Tail, who used a Dispelling Magic on Lucy to make her lose. * The last battle between Jellal Fernandes as Mystogan and Jura Neekis was sabotaged by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy from Crime Sorcière, using Maguilty Sense to impede Jellal so his identity won't be revealed. First Day Results Second Day: July 2, X791 Chariot The second day's event is "Chariot", in which the participants are: Curly Hair GMG Avatar.jpg|'Risley Law' Ichiya X791 Avatar.jpg|'Ichiya V. Kotobuki ' Natsu GMG PP.jpg|'Natsu Dragneel' Gajeel GMG Avatar.jpg|'Gajeel Redfox' Yuka X791 Avatar.jpg|'Yuka Suzuki' Black Snake.jpg|'Kurohebi' Sting Close Up.jpg|'Sting Eucliffe' Bacchus GMG PP.jpg|'Bacchus' In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 *Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-9 *Falling off the chariots will result in disqualification.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 *The winner is the Mage that reaches the Grand Magic Games Arena first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 Results: Battles For each of the battle rounds, the participants chose to put a wager on whether they would win or not.: * Toby wagered his "super secret" (his inability to find a sock) for Kurohebi's real name. * Elfman bet his sisters for exchanging Bacchus's guild name to Quatro Puppy for the duration of the tournament. * Mirajane and Jenny chose to wager that whomever loses is to appear in "Sorcerer Magazine" in the nude. * Kagura and Yukino chose to wager their lives. Second Day Results Third Day: July 3, X791 Pandemonium & MPF 'Pandemonium' The third day's main event was "Pandemonium", in which the participants are: Millianna GMG PP.jpg|'Millianna' Hibiki X791 Avatar.jpg|'Hibiki Lates' Erza in Grand Magic Games.png|'Erza Scarlet' Cana Mugshot.png|'Cana Alberona' X791 Jura Mugshot.png|'Jura Neekis' Ch 285 - Obra.png|'Obra' Orga Nanagear.jpg|'Orga Nanagear' Nobarly Avatar.png|'Nobarly' In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 11-12 *The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 *If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 *Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 16 *The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 *The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 However, Erza Scarlet of Team Fairy Tail A finishes the event by herself, causing the organisers to have to plan a secondary event for the remaining seven teams. 'MPF (Magic Power Finder)' The third day's secodary event was "MPF (Magic Power Finder)", in which the participants are: Millianna GMG PP.jpg|'Millianna' Hibiki X791 Avatar.jpg|'Hibiki Lates' Cana Mugshot.png|'Cana Alberona' X791 Jura Mugshot.png|'Jura Neekis' Ch 285 - Obra.png|'Obra' Orga Nanagear.jpg|'Orga Nanagear' Nobarly Avatar.png|'Nobarly' In the secondary event, participants much hit a Magic power measuring device with the strongest attack they can muster. *The device will grant each player a number score, which they will then be ranked on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 Results: Points Chart References Navigation